Goodbye, My Teenage Dream
by xXx defying gravity xXx3
Summary: There is a shooter in McKinley, and Blaine has one last thing to say.. to the love of his love. Loosely based off of spoilers. Warnings inside. Read the description inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**~~~REEADDD~~~~~**

_**~ LOOSELY Bases off of spoilers~ The spoiler that McKinley will get shot up. 100% sure it won't be this dramatic, and no one will probably die.. but it's kind of a "what if" thing. **_

_** Also, there was a spoiler that Blaine would make a video to his parents just in case he didn't make it. Well, I just thought.. what if he makes one for Kurt too?  
**_

_**Warnings: language, violence, and character death**_

* * *

Blaine hurriedly shut the choir doors. He could hear the distant popping sound that indicated that the shooter was still at large. Where was the damn police department when they needed them the most?

Blaine looked around and his heart hurt at the sight. The chairs were scattered on the floor, and the music sheets they were given were scattered across the floor as well. The glee kids had simultaneously fought their way out, and they split into groups.. and Blaine had been left alone. Even Sam Evans had left him, but Blaine understood.

In times of emergency it was every man for himself.

Seeing the choir room so broken made Blaine choke on his own sobs. This was the place where he was loved; he was accepted.

He had found Tina. She had realized that Blaine wasn't next to her, and she had turned back around to find him. Blaine ended up finding her. She was shot in the chest and when she saw Blaine running, she smiled.

"Oh, Blainey days." She had whispered.

Blaine had to stay strong. He would try not to remember Tina's last words, or the way he had kissed her cold cheek. He couldn't bear to remember the way her brown eyes were frozen in place after she took her last breath.

No, because he was left alone for a reason and he had to take advantage of it. He started moving the chairs in front of the two choir doors. He grunted loudly as he moved the piano in front of the left door.

He knew it wouldn't hold forever, but he wasn't asking for an eternity.

He only needed ten minutes at the most.

Then, whatever happened.. happened.

Blaine stopped and admired the work. It was enough to hold for a bit. He wiped his eyes, because he couldn't cry when he did this last task. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. He would be strong like Cooper always told him to be.

"Damn it, stop crying Blaine." He whispered to himself.

He retrieved the small digital video camera from his large sweater pocket. He had snatched this from Jacob Israel's cold hands. He didn't know why the senior was filming at the time, but he was.

Blaine had a good reason to snatch it.

He had made a video in the nearest janitor closet. It was for his mom, dad, and cooper.. just in case he didn't make it. He had told his mom he loved her, told Cooper thanks for everything.. and he apologized to his dad for not being the son he had wanted.

The video was about four minutes.

He couldn't have stayed in the janitor's closet forever. He had to go somewhere else, at least for this video. He had to escape to a place that was special, and a place that would keep him safe enough to make a longer video.

It was for the love of his life.

He turned the camera on and walked over to the only window in the room. The window he and Kurt would look out of. He would help Kurt on and off the chair, and Blaine had a bit of nostalgia when he lifted up the chair and set the camera on the window sill.

He pressed record and leaned on the wall beside the window. He and the camera were both turned to the right.

"Hey, Kurt." He whispered. "I know if you get this video.. it's because something happened to me. I don't know if you know about it right now, or if you'll find it out later today."

He paused and bit his lip so he didn't cry. "I really hope you find out later, because you deserve to have fun in New York, and I'm constantly screwing that up for you."

Blaine couldn't stop the tears that fell. "If you get this, Kurt, I'm dead. Hell, you might not even get the video because maybe the LPD won't find it.. but I kind of hope you do."

Blaine took a deep breath and looked in the camera. "I hope you do because, you really need to know how much I love you.. a-and how _sorry_ I am. I k-know I've apologized a thousand times, and your probably rolling your eyes and letting out that little crying laugh you do."

Blaine let out a watery laugh and shook his head. He just did the exact same thing he described to Kurt. "I'm just sorry for everything, and I really don't want you to cry for me.. because you deserve happiness."

He fumbled with his fingers. "And it makes me sick to know how many-" he let out a broken sob, "how many damn tears you've shed because of me."

He shook his head. "When I ignored you the first year we met, how I a-accused you, a-and how I c-cheat-"

Blaine put his hand over his mouth and let out a sob. "You've just cried so much because of me, and I don't want you to shed anymore tears. If I die, Kurt, I want you to forget about me."

He shook his head and adjusted the camera. "Please don't say that you can't, because I know you can. You have Adam, and you could get any guy you want because you- you are so beautiful, and I don't know how I got so lucky."

Blaine smiled a bit. "We were so lucky.. we were so alone and we found each other. If I die.. at least I'll die knowing what it was like to love you, Kurt."

"It was the greatest feeling in the world, and I thank you so much for that."

He bit his lip and laughed a bit. "I know it's cheesy, but the day I met you on the stairs.. I knew we should be together, but I was afraid. I was afraid that you were out of my league."

"But I knew it could be something beautiful, and it was."

Blaine gasped as he heard the gunshots come closer. His heart raced with anticipation and he quickly turned back to the camera. "Now go become a big Broadway star.."

He heard someone kick at the doors, and he knew it was coming soon. He heard a grunt on the other end of the door. "I'm going to get you!" Blaine heard someone yell.

"We're eternity." Blaine whispered. "You were the light of my life.. goodbye my teenage dream."

Blaine pressed stop and quickly jumped off the chair. He crawled on the floor, and went to the other side of the risers. There was a small gap between the risers and the wall. He squeezed it between the tiny space, and looked at his hand.

_Look behind the risers_ was written on his hand. When they found his body, they would see that, and Blaine hoped that they would find it and give it to his parents.

Even his father wouldn't have the heart to keep that from Kurt.

Blaine turned towards the doors, fisted his hands, and watched as the doors opened.

* * *

**Do you wanna kill me? Yeah.. sorry.**

**Review please?**


End file.
